Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, video calls, text messaging, email, research, entertainment, and/or for conducting critical business transactions. Wireless communication devices may use wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like to communicate over wireless communication networks.
Wireless communication networks comprise a collection of wireless access nodes connected together with communication links. A wireless communication network may also be connected to other communication networks. Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to wireless communication services.
A Single Frequency Network (SFN) is a broadcast network where several access points simultaneously transmit the same signal over the same frequency channel. In an SFN the signal may be amplified and the SFN may maintain overall coverage even in the event of the outage of one or more access points. The wireless access nodes in a wireless communication network may be used to implement an SFN. SFNs are useful to simultaneously transmit the same content to multiple users located in a geographic area. For example, an SFN may stream an audio or video broadcast, like a sporting event. It is important to synchronize the access points, as unsynchronized frames will cause interference in the SFN. Synchronization is also necessary to ensure that as users move around within the coverage area of the SFN, the content is synchronized no matter which access point the user is connected to.